RWBY: Stars in the night
by Donnchadh Bracken
Summary: ONE SHOT! in this there is some stuff i didn't write about like the HFMVV virus. please go over to Dark dhampir's story (same name as this) after you have read this because he was the inspiration for this one shot and i hope you enjoy! (be warned his story does have some lime in it) rated T for no particular reason


"Have you found any leads at least?" Yang impatiently asked the scrawny little receptionist at the police station

"I'm sorry Miss Xiao long we haven't in the past while all the other leads are dead ends, we are so sorry for your loss."

"Save your pity for someone else" Yang bitterly replied storming out of the police station and into a small alley "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs hoping Ruby wherever she was could hear her, collapsing on the cold floor arms wrapped around knees "Please come back".

* * *

"Weiss? Are you alright?" Ruby asked Weiss

"No Ruby I'm not" Weiss wearily replied

"What is it?"

"Nothing really important. A Huntress in training is looking for us or more specifically you"

"Why?"

"To bring you back to human life"

"Yang? She's looking for me?" Ruby almost screamed "But I don't want to go back!"

"Then let's make sure of it" Weiss slyly said with a smile slowly forming on her face

"Pardon?"

"Your sister is a huntress-in-training, yes?"

"Y-yes? Weiss what are you implying?" Ruby asked with growing worried

"It's time to make your sister part of this coven and I know how we we'll do that"

"How?"

* * *

"Seriously Yang? Vampires? You've completely lost it. Do you know how crazy you sound?" Jaune moaned

"if it wasn't Vampires who was it Jaune? Tell me, who was it? Hm? Tell me" Yang replied losing her temper with him

"If I knew who took Ruby but I don't but seriously Yang I know there are Vampires in Vale but out of all the people living there why take Ruby?" Jaune half screamed "Bring me even a sliver of evidence of what you say is correct and I'll believe you"

"Jaune? We're waiting for you in the training arenas" Ren said appearing out of nowhere making Yang jump

"Yeah I'll be right there. See ya Yang"

* * *

"I'm sorry but what mistress!?" Violet almost yelled

"Like I said, I want to expand the coven with a very special member" Weiss said irritated

"And may I ask why you are telling me this?" Violet asked

"for this to work I need a sample of vampire blood to give to ruby so she can infect the person"

"But why Ruby mistress?"

"Because the huntress will only react to Ruby, if we send someone else we could fail" Weiss replied coldly "Just do this quickly"

"Yes Mistress" Violet obediently replied "You may feel a slight sting"

* * *

Yang was near the edge of sanity. '2 weeks with no new leads!? Are you serious!?' Yang thought to herself walking to the edge of a forest to clear her mind or kill some Grimm in frustration.

"excuse me? Miss, are you alright?" someone asked with a strikingly familiar voice

Yang looked down at where the voice originated from and almost collapsed in shock

"Ruby!? You're alive!? Ho-" before she could finish Ruby disappeared into a cloud of rose petals reappearing at the top of the street giggling.

"Weiss will like you so much Yang" Ruby replied grinning "yes she will"

"Ruby what are going on about? Come back to beacon please. And who is 'Weiss'?"

Ruby's eyes widened "No! I'm never going back! Never!" she continued to disappear into another cloud of rose petals with Yang giving chase, she had lost her sister once she wasn't losing her again.

"Ruby Wait! Where are you going?! Come back!" Yang yelled at a giggling Ruby

"You'll have to catch me first Yang" Ruby Jeered before launching towards the Emerald forest, Yang blindly following her.

After an hour of darting and zig-zagging around Ruby finally stopped at an entrance to a cave. Ruby had hardly broken a sweat, Yang wasn't far behind, fatigued and almost collapsing on the ground

"Ruby where are we?" Yang panted between large breaths

"Well miss Xiao long you have been chosen to join our coven" A pale figure stepped out of the entrance of the cave stopping beside Ruby "well done Ruby your part is almost finished just one last thing to do" Weiss handed Ruby a small syringe containing a crimson liquid

"Ruby please come home please" Yang begged her "Please, I miss you"

"Yang this is my home and it will be yours soon" Ruby replied smiling getting a tighter grip of the syringe before launching herself at Yang who despite being so tired reacted fast enough to get out of her sister's trajectory.

Weiss stared on grinning showing her fangs before Yang ran off into the woods turning Weiss' grin into a frown.

"find her, bring her back any way possible" Weiss said to Ruby who took off disappearing and reappearing in trees and on the forest floor.

Yang was lost darting down different paths not knowing or caring where they leaded to. She had found ruby but not the one she'd lost.

"Have tocall Jaune about this" She said with a dry throat, fumbling through her pockets trying to find her scroll "Come on, come on, COME ON!" her eyes darting around hoping she wasn't being followed. "yessss! Come on! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" her scroll showed an empty battery with 'please recharge' underneath. She stopped screaming at her scroll when a sound from some shrubbery from behind her turned into a battle cry. She whipped around seeing ruby charging at her with crescent rose and the syringe in her hands. Yang dodged and kicked Ruby in the back.

"Ow! Yang!" Ruby shouted sharply shooting back up cutting Yang across her shoulder "That hurt!"

Yang yelped ripping off her jacket and clutching what remained of her shoulder keeping pressure on it until her aura had completely healed the wound leaving no scar.

Ruby used that time to latch onto Yang's back like a leech burying her hands deep into Yang's other shoulder readying the needle. Yang smashed her back into a tree attempting to get her sister off to some avail. Ruby lied there winded and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yang demanded dragging Ruby from the ground to her eye level "tell me"

"welcome to the coven Yang" Ruby replied still winded smiling ear-to-ear.

Yang looked at her shoulder terrified by what she saw, an empty syringe with all the contents sent into Yang's blood system. Yang's strength was slowly leaving her; it took what remained of her leaving strength to even stand. She screamed as her canine teeth fell out being replaced with 2 much sharper ones eventually collapsing onto the forest floor blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: there is my one shot so yeah but oh my freaking GOD this took so long to write! but if you liked this go read dark dhampirs story (RWBY: stars of the night) as it was the inspiration for this! Please leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
